On The Edge
by Undescribable
Summary: Eli is on the edge of death. Fitz is about to stab him, and Clare is there to watch it all unravel. So, what was going through his mind?  Rated T... just in case.


**-sighs- My first FanFic. And it's about Eli? Coolio chips. Anyways, I've never written from a guy's POV so, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer; _Sadly_, I _don't_ own Degrassi. If I did, J.T. would be married to Liberty right now.**

* * *

"_Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it."_

That sentence kept floating in my mind. Did Clare really mean that? I knew what I did to Fitz might have been a little overboard, but I wasn't just going to let this guy jump into my life and bully me. No.

_Not again…_

And now, he's doing more than just bullying me, he's using Clare to make me mad, and he's making it seem like _I'm _the bad guy. I pressed the ear buds of my iPod into my ears, wanting to drown out all the crappy bubblegum-pop songs coming from the dance. Who the hell was in charge of the music? And where were Holly and Sav? Weren't they suppose to be in charge or something?

But, seriously, how could _I_ be the bad guy? Fitz should have just backed off the damn parking spot. But no, he just _had_ to act though in front of his friends and ruin my car. Then I give him another chance to just apologize, but no, he just _had_ to act though in front of his friends and kick me in the nards. And worst, in front of _Clare_. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to get put down in front of the girl you like, right in the middle of a conversation? Trust me, you don't want to know. And _then,_ just when I finally thought that Neanderthal was out of my hair, he chooses to pick a fight with Adam because he defends himself since Fitz can't accept Adam is 100% guy.

I sighed as I leaned on a locker in who knows where. I hate Fitz. I hate how he managed to turn the situation against me. I hate how he managed to take _my_ girlfriend here as a date. I hate how she's probably off with him, consoling him because of me, because I couldn't just back down, because I had to call the last straw, because I couldn't put my damn pride apart for one minute to just let it go. I didn't just hate Fitz,

I hated myself.

I closed my eyes for a second, and the next thing I knew someone had yanked my ear buds away. I opened my eyes to find Clare. Huh. I guess she's not so mad at me after all. But she looked pretty agitated.

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife," she managed to say between short gasps.

I just stared at her, still trying to process what she said. He has a _knife_? I should probably go with her, and try to talk things out, but I'm not going to run away again, just to see if he's faster.

Clare's eyes widened when she saw I wasn't doing anything. "This is where we run, let's go!" she demanded, gripping my hand.

I freed my hand. I wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not going let that jerk scare me". Not anymore.

"Eli," she gave me a death glare, "he has a _knife._" She said slowly, as if I was back in third grade.

I was just about to give in, when I heard the door jerk open. I turned my head to see Fitz. "Aw, don't you two look cute?" he said sarcastically, but I wasn't focusing on that, I was focusing on the knife he had, clutching it hard in his hand.

"You should go," Clare managed to choke out, now we where both facing him. "And let pretty boy make time with my date?" He said as he approached us. She tried to calm him, by soothing her words. "Please, Fitz, don't do thi-"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" He screamed, his booming voice making Clare back away. If I wasn't against violence, and if Fitz wouldn't have that damn knife, I swear I would have punched him right there.

"Get away from me," I whispered to her, she turned her head to look at me, but didn't move, and so I lightly pushed her away, hoping she wouldn't get caught in the middle of this. I turned to Fitz. "Look, I'm sorry about before, about everything," I gulped back saliva, not believing what I was about to say, "_You win."_ Oh, how I hated telling him that.

Fitz slightly nodded his head, "I've heard that before." He said, as he pushed me with one hand. I saw Clare stepping forward. Oh no, Clare, please don't, _please_ stay back.

"This time I'm serious." I pleaded to Fitz, hoping he'd believe me, and all this could just be over. "So am I," he pushed me again; "you had this coming for awhile." He kept on approaching me, "What's wrong emo boy, out of smartass comments?" He retorted, pushing me once more, making me hit the wall. He started fingering the knife.

My heart started to race. "Please," I whispered, swallowing really hard, "don't do this." I looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd just give it up. "Someone's gotta shut you up," He sneered through his teeth. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back, and the knife lunged at me.

"NO!" I yelled, clutching my stomach hard. I heard Clare let out a scream. I waited to for the end. But I opened my eyes once I realized no pain was going through me. I looked at Fitz, and started hyperventilating, realizing what he did. I slid down the floor and looked up, to find the knife in the wall. Clare ran next to me, looking more agitated than ever. But I wasn't focusing on that. I wasn't focusing on _anything_.

"Don't worry; you can bleach out urine stains." He joked, grinning down at me, obviously pleased with himself. Then an officer came from the other side of the hallway, and pointed at us with his flashlight, "Hands up! Don't move!" I heard him order.

I didn't pay much attention to what happened next. I just know one thing; he won.

Fitz _won._

Mike _won._

_I was scared._

_

* * *

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-XoXo.  
**


End file.
